Adventure Time Feat You
by Aliece Fatin
Summary: Admit it! You want to be part of adventure time. well now you are! Go ahead read this and if you think its missing somethinng feel free to comment.
1. How you manage to find an adventure,

"Boom! The sound of thunder over powered the sound of your feet hitting the cement. You had done it. You finally got the courage to run away from home. However the fact that this was a bad thing is probably why rain is hailing on you. You had peacefully been sleeping in a tree tent you took from the shed until the rain started bringing the oh so beautiful wind with it. Now you were on the move looking for a decent shelter where there were no police and people wouldn't mistake you for a whore. Flash…Boom! The lightning was close. You consider yourself to be very brave but you were starting to get nervous. Flash..Boom! Make that extremely anxious. You spot a park and notice that the slide castle could provide suitable protection. You hurriedly climb to the top via the rope ladder and give a sigh of relief as you realize you have escaped the storm…almost. You look up as a drop of water drips on to you. There is a loose bolt attached to the flag on top of the castle, its looseness allowing it to drip water. Almost unconsciously you go to tighten the bolt. You give it one final twist. Boom! The world goes black.

* * *

You awake to the sound of nature. You become aware of leaves rustling in the wind and feel a presence next to you. You open your eyes and turn to see what it is. "Quack!" Suddenly you are awake. _THAT DUCK HAS TWO HEADS!_

* * *

Anyway that is just the prologue feel free to comment on what you would and wouldn't have done or what you think should happen next.


	2. spontaneously combust,

SHOUT-OUTS!

Purple Ice Queen: Thank You for being the first one to review! Sorry for this chapter being short but it wasn't going in the direction I wanted so I figured I would check myself before I wrecked myself. Feel free to ask for what you want to happen!

You awake to the sound of nature. You become aware of leaves rustling in the wind and feel a presence next to you. You open your eyes and turn to see what it is. "Quack!" Suddenly you are awake. That Duck Has Two Heads! You jump to your feet. WHAT. DA. DUCK! WHAT DA *omitted word because I'm too lazy to think of a curse* WAS GOING ON! You take in your surroundings and naturally (don't tell me you wouldn't) start to have a panic attack. You would have started full on hyperventilating if not for something on the ground catching your eye. You walk over and discover a crystal ruby ring. Needless to say you put it on. (You could have thrown it away but then where would you be?) You feel a surge of power and next thing you know your hands are on fire. "AHHHHHHHHH!" you scream, but stop when you realize it doesn't burn. "Ahh?" You do the logical thing and take the ring off and the flames stop. "cool!" you commence with the flames and try shooting fireballs. It works, of course, because your too awesome for it not too. About an hour goes on like this when you hear voices and two figures emerge into the clearing.

* * *

Sorry if that chapter was a little lame and short, i promise 3 will not disappoint! So who do you think it is? where did that ring come from? What will happen next? You have the power to make it anyway you want comment and i will not disappoint!

p.s. i am starting a new series soon called the chattacrappy games and i also write am obliged to update guardian of laughter (an rotg fanfic) so realize i will update when i can.


	3. Finn the creep

Sooooo... my computer screen cracked. I am using the family computer right now and i only get this once every two weeks so here is what i am going to do. I will update when I can (never more than a year) and I'll update multiple chapters at a time. we good? that is until I get an iPad for fall sales (girl scout stuff)! thank you for all your reviews they inspire me more than you know now on with the story. Oh and p.s i might make a little romance happen but "you" are a really funny person your also a girl for creativity reasons.

You get into a fighting stance awaiting the horrendous thing about to appear from within the forest.

Finn's POV: "So why does PB need the ring so bad?" Jake asked in his typical relaxed attitude

"She didn't say but she said it was super important like all of Oooh important." If Princess bubblegum needed the ring then i would stop at nothing to make sure she gets that ring.

We walked into the bushes and out into a clearing when i heard Jake say "OH MY GLOB!" I stopped in my tracks as my eyes fell upon a girl. Not a monster girl or a candy girl but a HUMAN GLOBBING GIRL. "Are you human?" I blurted the question before i even had the chance to think about it.

"Uhhh... Yes?"

"Yes! Did you hear that Jake she said "Yes!" I started laughing awkwardly at first but it soon turned hysterical I was foaming at the mouth by the time my world went black.

Your POV: you are not sure about what it was that you said that was so funny but apparently this boy in the white hat and blue shirt found it hilarious. You are so distracted by the passing out of this extremely creepy character that you don't notice your other surroundings until the boys friend talks "Oh my glob Finn are you alright?" You looked in the direction of the voice and froze in my tracks. It couldn't be but it was! It was a talking dog! Yup... this was an overdose of weirdness you were out of there you ran farther into the forest hoping that creature dosen't follow you. Eventually you stopped running and laid down on the green grass thta seemed to be to perfect to be real life when you heard...

Sorry for the cliff hanger but like i said this is the family computer and i have 2 electronic-addicted brothers and an older brother with essays to write soooo please review and i will try to incorporate your ideas into the story. Also hope and pray that i sell enough fall product to get the iPad cause then i can update weekly! (: Oh and polease tell me if there is something wrong wiht the format because i am trying to work out the kinks.


End file.
